


make you mine this season

by dare121



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Jealousy, Knotting, SOFT GAYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dare121/pseuds/dare121
Summary: Harper’s smile freezes on her face when she catches sight of Riley sitting down next to Abby, who looks sinfully attractive in her Christmas party get-up. When she first saw Abby come up from the basement with her white shirt half undone and partially revealing the skin of her chest and breasts, she had to remind herself that her mom was standing right next to her and she couldn’t just walk up to Abby, push her against the wall, and kiss her so senseless that Abby wouldn’t know how to stay upright.Her veins burn and the alpha in her chest wants to roar, throw Riley aside and claim Abby as her own in front of everyone.+++or, Harper is jealous of Riley and decides to do something about it
Relationships: Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland
Comments: 31
Kudos: 219





	make you mine this season

**Author's Note:**

> well, i fucking loved this movie ??? and i loved abby and harper together, and also im salty that there isn't more fanfic about them, so i decided to sit my dumb ass down and write something for them. i wrote this basically in a single sitting, and im not sorry about it.
> 
> if you do not like ABO, please, please, please do yourself a favor and skip this one. even though this isn't terribly explicit
> 
> hope you enjoy! xoxo

Harper’s smile freezes on her face when she catches sight of Riley sitting down next to Abby, who looks sinfully attractive in her Christmas party get-up. When she first saw Abby come up from the basement with her white shirt half undone and partially revealing the skin of her chest and breasts, she had to remind herself that her mom was standing right next to her and she couldn’t just walk up to Abby, push her against the wall, and kiss her so senseless that Abby wouldn’t know how to stay upright.

But now, with Abby looking at Riley like she’s the only other person in the room, Harper feels her blood begin to boil in the same unmistakable feeling of jealousy she felt that afternoon when she saw the two of them together, walking along main street. They may as well have been holding hands for how close the two of them had been walking, and Harper hates that she couldn’t just storm outside and make a scene. Not with Jane right there.

Her veins burn and the alpha in her chest wants to roar, throw Riley aside and claim Abby as her own in front of everyone.

As she watches Abby sip at her drink and smile at whatever story Riley is telling, Harper feels the muscles in her biceps and shoulders tense more and more. She wishes her family weren’t here, or that she had decided to stay home with Abby for Christmas.

“Hey, you okay?” Connor asks, reaching out with his calming omega scent. “Your face is starting to look kind of pissed.” His smile is encouraging, but all it does is make Harper feel worse. This isn’t the omega she wants. “Did Sloane just walk in the room?” He makes a move to look around, but all Harper can do is grimace at him.

“I’m fine,” she insists, knowing she can’t make a scene here, lest she ruin her father’s mayoral campaign. A female alpha of her stature is expected to settle down with a nice male omega of similar wealth, or else scandal waits around the corner. She resents her family. Loves it. Resents it.

“If you say so,” Connor allows, taking a swig of his own champagne. There’s concern in his face, and once upon a time, Harper could find solace in his kindness, though she didn’t love him the way he loved her. “But if you want to take a breather, I wouldn’t be opposed to going outside for a minute.”

She almost growls at him. Going outside and leaving Abby alone with Riley is the very _last_ thing she wants to do right now.

“Connor, I told you I’m fine,” Harper says again, glaring down into her glass and trying to avoid the odd stares of her two friends, who are standing next to her and Connor. They all still know her too well, at least in this regard.

Lifting his hands in defeat, Connor shrugs.

“Alright, alright,” he says, finishing his champagne. “Can I get you another drink, at least?”

“I guess,” Harper allows, handing him her glass and looking back over to Abby and Riley again.

Riley, who has her hand on Abby’s shoulder and is rubbing it softly.

Abby, who’s leaned in close to Riley and smiles at her gently.

Grinding her teeth, Harper manages to hold herself back from flying across the room just long enough to watch Riley walk away and Abby lean back in her chair and stare off into space. Half-convinced that she’s stinking up the room with alpha rage, Harper smiles tightly at her two friends and excuses herself.

A second later, she’s next to Abby.

“Come on,” she says, grabbing Abby’s bicep and tugging, though not too hard. She’s angry, but she’s not going to force Abby into something she doesn’t want. She’s not that much of an asshole. “I need to talk to you.”

“Um,” Abby says, looking up at Harper with confused hurt. Her nose is a little red, and Harper wonders briefly if her girlfriend has been crying. It’s almost enough to deflate her anger, but then she sees Riley move around in the other room and the feelings surge right back to the surface. “Whatever.”

Getting to her feet, Abby lets herself get dragged from the living room and into the hallway, and Harper looks around with dangerous eyes before opening the closet door under the stairs and shoving Abby into it too fast for her to protest. She thinks of just a few nights prior when Abby managed to get herself caught by her mom in this very closet. But while Harper hasn’t lived in this house for a good several years, she did spend her childhood and teens here, and the doorhandle is jammed quickly enough with her mom’s expensive vacuum.

“What the hell?” Abby asks, pushing her hands into her pockets and staring at Harper through the darkness. “What are you doing? Don’t you have more jokes to share with _Connor?”_ Abby’s voice is full of disgust, and Harper realizes she isn’t the only one who’s jealous.

Lifting her hands, she cups Abby’s cheeks and brings their mouths together, kissing her girlfriend with more force than she has in a long time. Usually, she takes her time, and dares to press only the sweetest of kisses to Abby’s body, but it’s like her alpha has taken charge of her every limb and extremity, and she doesn’t stop herself from pressing Abby up against the back wall of the closet.

“I don’t give a shit about Connor,” Harper growls softly, raking her nails down Abby’s neck and wedging her knee in between her girlfriend’s knees. “What the fuck were you doing with Riley?” She grabs two handfuls of Abby’s dark gray jacket and tugs her up and onto her tiptoes. “Why the _hell_ was she all over you?”

Abby growls back, ever the uppity omega that Harper knows and loves.

“What are you talking about?” Abby asks, curling her fingers around Harper’s wrists and squeezing tightly, almost too painfully. “She was keeping me company, because you couldn’t be fucked to put aside your old boy toy.”

More jealousy and despair bubbles up in Harper’s chest, and she tugs Abby into another bruising kiss. Abby’s teeth dig into her bottom lip, and Harper drops her hands to the front of Abby’s belt, her own clit swelled to full attention.

“I told you,” Harper insists, crowding Abby and using her height to her advantage. “I don’t want him.”

“Could have fooled me,” Abby replies, lifting up her nose in a clear gesture of defiance.

The closet is starting to smell like a mixture of jealous insecurity and hurt feelings, and Harper feels like whatever happens next will shape what their relationship will be moving forward. It’s a razor thin edge, and she’s not sure which side the two of them will topple over, or if they’ll be cut in half in the process.

Grabbing Abby under her thighs, she lifts her up and pushes her harder against the wall so their faces are roughly at the same height. Abby’s eyes sparkle with the few specks of light crawling in through the cracks between door and wall.

“I saw you in town today,” Harper reveals, bringing her lips to Abby’s neck. If she concentrates, she imagines she can smell Riley’s particular alpha scent on her girlfriend, and it fuels her annoyance and fear. “Why were you out shopping with Riley?”

Abby’s nails dig into the back of Harper’s shoulders. Through her dress and straight into her soul.

“It was nice to feel wanted for a change,” Abby admits, and Harper stills in her ministrations. “Besides, you said you needed space, and I couldn’t stomach the thought of walking down main street with you and not holding your hand. And we can’t. Since, you know, your dad is running for the stupid mayor’s office or something.”

A cold shard of ice drops into Harper’s stomach, and she slowly lowers Abby back to the floor.

_“I_ want you,” Harper breathes, cupping Abby’s cheek with a gentle hand. “I fucking want every part of you.” Her chest tingles uncomfortably with embarrassment at not being able to show the world that her girlfriend is the most important person in her life. “I don’t want any space. Fuck, Abby. I—I’m…” She pulls her into a kiss, this one more desperate than angry.

Abby kisses her back and drops her hands so she can undo her own belt and the button on her pants.

“Do you know how _fucking_ hard it’s been?” Abby growls lowly as she lets her loose black pants drop to the floor and steps out of them. She rucks up Harper’s dress, and the rest of the fight leaves Harper’s chest. Her alpha is settling down. Riley isn’t here. Riley doesn’t get to do this.

“I know,” Harper offers, smoothing her hands through Abby’s hair and gasping softly when Abby takes a hold of Harper’s extended clit. Her jealousy has left her in quite the state and she’s almost feral with the need to solidify their bond again after it’s been so deeply shaken these last few days. “I love you so much.”

She grips Abby’s panties and tugs them aside so she can bring the pads of her fingers to her girlfriend’s wetness and glide down and around her clit. The moment they fall together, panting, Harper feels a part of herself slide back into place. The part of herself that feels confident and beautiful and ready to take on the world. So different from how she feels in front of her parents and Sloane.

“Fuck,” Abby gasps when Harper’s fingers slip inside her, filling her up to the second knuckle. “Promise me we’ll never do this kind of shit again.” She lets go of Harper’s length so she can wrap her arms around Harper’s neck instead to steady herself.

“I promise.” Harper slides in a third finger, gratified when Abby shudders against her in anticipation. “Once this horrible party is over, and Christmas is well behind us, I’m telling them everything. If I can’t have you, I don’t want them.”

Abby almost sobs, her hands pressed tightly against Harper’s back, her walls tightening with every steady stroke of Harper’s fingers. Over this past year, she’s become quite adept at pleasuring her girlfriend, although the two of them have never had sex in a closet before.

It’s fitting, in a poetic justice sort of way.

“I love you, too,” Abby says, squeezing her eyes shut as she comes in Harper’s arms, her pheromones flooding the small space they’re in and drowning whatever other doubts Harper may have had. She _has_ to tell her parents. She simply can’t avoid it anymore. If she doesn’t, she knows she’ll lose Abby for good, and she can’t let that happen.

It’s this thought, of losing Abby, that spurs her on to lift her girlfriend once more, but this time Abby curls her legs around her and reaches in between them to help Harper slip inside her. Not all at once, but slowly and steadily, like they’ve done a thousand times before.

“I wanted to rip her throat out,” Harper reveals when she’s all the way inside her girlfriend, getting used to the feeling again and spreading her feet just a little to gain better leverage against the ground. “I wanted to throw you down and claim you in front of the tree.”

With a soft gasp, Abby rolls her hips as best she can.

“In front of Jane’s giant Christmas present?” she asks with a half-smirk, her left hand sliding into Harper’s hair and gripping the back of her neck. Her expression is effortlessly sexy, and Harper wonders how she ever managed to snag such a beautiful and kind woman. “Kinky.”

Harper lets out a soft laugh as she finally starts moving properly, holding Abby tightly against the wall and slowly moving back and forth, in and out. Her girlfriend is warm and soft, and Harper feels tears gather at the corners of her eyes as the stress of the last few days and this evening finally loosens fully from her frame.

“Forgive me?” she asks, leaning her forehead against Abby’s as they continue to make love in her parents’ home. The place where she never felt safe enough to see Riley when she was a teen. Where she used to pretend that her mom and dad wanted her to keep her door open so she wouldn’t have to be with Connor in a closed room.

“Just this once,” Abby agrees, smoothing away the single tear that’s managed to make its way out of Harper’s eyes.

“Thank you,” Harper whispers, burrowing her face in Abby’s neck as she picks up her pace, sliding back and forth as she breathes in her girlfriend’s delicious scent. She feels the knot at the base of her clit already and even though she knows she shouldn’t do it, not in this place, her alpha doesn’t care that they might be caught like this. At least then everyone knows that Abby is not on the market. Riley will know.

“Harper,” Abby sighs, her nails raking along the base of Harper’s neck, tugging at her hair, which only spurs Harper on more. The closet echoes with the sound of their rutting, and she nearly knocks over a broom when she moves her arm to grip Abby’s firm thigh. “Harper.”

“I love you,” Harper growls, taking Abby’s pulse point in between her teeth and biting down hard enough to leave a bruise, but not to leave a permanent mark. They haven’t seriously discussed the idea of mating yet and she doesn’t want to take the decision away from Abby, even though Harper knows it’s the thing she wants most.

“Mhmm, me too.” Abby’s thighs tighten around her, and Harper can tell her girlfriend is close to her second orgasm of the night. Maybe, if Harper manages to sneak downstairs after the party, it won’t be the last. Any maybe, if she’s feeling especially brave, she’ll tell her parents tomorrow.

As soon as Abby’s walls start to ripple with her climax, Harper angles her hips just right and starts pushing and rubbing. It doesn’t take more than a particularly hard shove of her pelvis to pop her knot inside, which pushes Abby into another prolonged wave of pleasure. Harper, for her part, shudders and shakes as she comes, locking her teeth around the muscle that connects Abby’s shoulder to her neck.

They take care to be quiet, even though Harper hasn’t felt this relieved at an orgasm in a very long time. But these are unusual circumstances.

She rolls her hips with the last few of her aftershocks, and she’s rewarded with a few residual squeezes from Abby, who noses at the side of her face and bites gently at her ear. She’s heavy and relaxed, and she’s full of evidence that she’s Harper’s and nobody else’s, which soothes the particularly primal part of Harper’s brain. There are love bites on Abby’s neck, and Harper kisses them softly, half-apologetic.

“Sorry,” she says softly, readjusting her grip on Abby’s butt and thigh. A chuckle greets her, and when Harper pulls away from her girlfriend’s neck, she’s met with another lazy smirk.

“No, you aren’t. Not for that.” Abby cups her cheek and strokes along her jawline with a featherlight touch that nearly brings Harper to tears again. It’s a tender moment, that Harper would like to live in if she could. “Although your mom will probably think I’ve hooked up with some random dude at her party. Gross.”

“At least she can be sure it wasn’t the milk man,” Harper offers, looking down and enjoying the visual of Abby’s still slightly bare chest. “I can’t believe you picked this outfit as your big Christmas party costume.”

“Are you saying you don’t like my little ensemble?” Abby teases her, squeezing teasingly around Harper’s knot and wrangling a strangled gasp from Harper’s chest. “Because I picked it out just for you.” She draws her finger along the front of Harper’s deep turquoise dress, in between her breasts and to her stomach.

_“Just_ for me?” Harper asks, leaning in and ghosting her lips across Abby’s.

“Baby,” Abby murmurs, dipping down to kiss her jaw. “Riley is literally just a friend. Before you manhandled me in here, she was getting me a drink because I was fucking bummed about you flirting with your ex-boyfriend.”

With a frown, Harper nudges their noses together.

“I really wasn’t flirting with him. I was just putting on appearances for my parents’ sake…” She lets out a sigh. “I’ll never hurt you like this again. I promise. I didn’t realize how much all of this was taking out of you and I should have.”

Abby looks poised to respond, the left side of her mouth curling up and revealing one of her dimples. Her eyes flit down in her characteristic bashfulness that was one of the first things that drew Harper to her. But before she can speak, the doorhandle to the closet rattles and the vacuum makes a little groaning noise as it holds up against the pressure.

“What is—” a voice from outside says, and Harper’s soul nearly vacates her body as she looks down in between their bodies. They’re still tied, though it won’t be for much longer. They’re neither in rut nor heat, so Harper’s knot won’t last longer than a good ten minutes.

To her chagrin, only about five have passed.

“Who blocked—” Harper recognizes the voice of her mother, and she feels the blood vacate her cheeks. Abby doesn’t look much better, probably worried about the wrath that will befall her if Tipper catches her in the closet again. This time without pants on and with her daughter several inches deep inside her.

“Shit,” Harper whispers to herself as she carefully tries to shift Abby off her prematurely. It doesn’t help, and only manages to make her stumble a little and knock over the broom. Squeezing shut her eyes, Harper waits for the inevitable.

“What—who is in there!” Tipper asks haughtily, tugging on the doorhandle again.

Before her mother has the chance to dislodge the vacuum, Harper clears her throat. Time to face the music. She’s the one who pushed them into this mess, and she’s the one who will get them out of it. One way or another.

“It’s just me, mom,” Harper says clearly, holding Abby close to her in a protective fashion.

“Harper? What are you doing in the closet, sweetie?” her mom asks, confusion marring her every word. “And why are you locked in? What is going on? Do you need help? Should I get your father? Did Sloane say something to you again?”

Annoyed that everyone assumes she’s so easily riled up by her older sister, Harper feels her knot deflate faster than usual. If this were any other time, she would think it hilarious, but she’s about to face her mother looking completely disheveled and reeking of sex.

“Please don’t get dad,” she says, squeezing Abby’s thighs and giving her a quick glance. Abby has that look on her face again, the one that devastates her, because Harper realizes that, even now, Abby doesn’t think she’ll tell her mom. Well, it’s time to prove her wrong. “I’m in here with Abby. Please don’t freak out.”

“Why on Earth would you be in there with Abby, darling?” Tipper asks, and Harper can only just imagine her exasperated expression. “We do not have time to play hide and seek. This is an important evening for your father’s campaign.”

“I know, mom,” Harper confirms, finally deflated enough to slip free of Abby and lower her back to the floor. Abby wobbles only for a moment, before quickly reaching down to grab her pants and step into them while Harper quickly stuffs herself back into her panties. It’ll take some time for her clit to shrink back to its regular size, and she sincerely hopes her dress will hide any evidence of what has just occurred.

As soon as Abby has fixed her pants and belt, Harper rakes two hands through her hair to straighten it back out, before moving the vacuum back into place and pushing down the doorhandle. She takes a deep breath, and feels Abby’s warm, steady hand on her back. They both know this is the moment of truth.

The door opens outward, and Harper bites down on her tongue when the smell and pheromones escape into the air of the hallway and hit her mother square in the face. In a cartoon world, she imagines her mother would nearly be knocked over and onto her ass.

But in this world, in reality, Tipper does little more than blink.

“Well,” she says, taking in both their rumpled appearances. “This is a shock.” Her voice is dry and without much emotion, and Harper isn’t sure how to react. She doesn’t move, struck with silence in front of her alpha mother. “I thought your father and I taught you better than this.”

It’s like she’s been hit, and Harper curls in on herself ever so slightly. The only thing keeping her upright is Abby’s hand on her back and the strong omega scent in her nose. Her mother’s lips purse and Tipper shakes her head.

“You’re worse than your sister. You don’t fool around in a broom closet while a party is being held! Especially one of mine,” Tipper goes on, moving past them and shaking her head even more fervently as she steps further into the closet.

When Harper doesn’t move or speak, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, Tipper lets out a sigh and rolls her eyes.

“Honestly, Harper, do you think I am a blind old hag?” she asks, reaching for the duster she was looking for and turning back with an expression of exasperation. “Do you think I’ve never seen a lesbian before?” She gestures to Abby, who jumps a little at being so directly addressed.

“You—” Harper starts, her hand reaching back to clutch at Abby’s jacket. “You _knew?”_

“Of course I knew. Your girlfriend can’t lie to save her life.” Her mother closes the door to the closet behind her. “We’ll have to disinfect every inch of that place.” She gives Harper a sharp look. “Now, the two of you better go and clean yourselves up. We’re just about to start the White Elephant exchange and I expect the both of you to be perfectly presentable by the time you pick your number.”

“Y-Yeah, mom, sure, but—are you…” Harper reaches out towards her mother, then remembers where her hand has just been and drops it awkwardly. “Are you—okay with this?” Her grip on Abby tightens, and she feels less like the successful alpha she’s always been and more of the frightened little girl she was when one of her friends found Riley’s love letter in her locker. Her nose and cheeks are hot with same and her eyes are wet with new tears.

With a sigh, Tipper clasps her hands in front of her and gives them both a long look.

“Well, my Christmas brooch has yet to return, so if someone were to return it to my room, I’m sure I’d feel a lot better about this whole thing,” she says, her eyes lingering on Abby’s face, which flushes with embarrassment.

“What?” Harper asks, confused as to what her mother is insinuating. “Your Christmas brooch?”

“I’ll say no more of it. I’m sure by tomorrow, it’ll be right back where I left it.” Lifting up her hands, she cups Harper’s cheeks. “Touch up your make-up while you’re in the bathroom. And no more hanky-panky while you’re under our roof, especially while we have guests over, you hear me?”

“S-Sure,” Harper agrees, stunned when her mother gives her forehead a little kiss.

“Love you, darling. Now run along, you two. I told you, the clock is ticking on the start of the exchange.” Without another word, her mother turns around with the duster in her hands and makes quick strides back towards the kitchen.

“Love you, too,” Harper whispers, lifting her hand to the place where her mom kissed her.

A second passes, then Abby shuffles around Harper so she can catch a glimpse of her face.

“Did that really just happen?” Abby asks, squirming a little where she stands. “Did your mom just bless our relationship while totally tearing us a new one for getting it on right under her nose?” She runs a nervous hand through her hair, and Harper half-shrugs, still staring at the space where her mother was just standing.

“I… I guess she did,” she says, a smidgeon of hope crawling into her chest.

“Cool,” Abby comments, disentangling Harper’s fist from her jacket so she can bring their palms together. “Now, I’d like to take your mom up on her suggestion and clean myself up. I’m afraid I might be… leaking. A little.”

The admission is enough to break through Harper’s shock, and it wrangles a laugh from her chest.

“Shit, right,” she says, tugging Abby towards the stairs. “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

“Big surprise,” Abby says under her breath, and Harper gently shoves her.

“Rude!” she says, giggling as she tugs Abby onto the second floor and around the corner.

They’ve just about made it into the bathroom, when Abby tugs her into a kiss. For once, Harper doesn’t feel terrified of being seen, because she knows Abby is the only one who has ever truly recognized her and who loves her anyway.

Nuzzled together, Harper barely manages to spot Sloane out of the corner of her eyes.

“I was looking for the kids,” Sloane offers, eyeing them both up hungrily, like this knowledge gives her the final edge over Harper. The one piece of leverage she’s always missed to thoroughly destroy her perfect image in the eyes of their parents. Harper recognizes the look, because she imagines it’s the same one she wears whenever she gets her teeth into a really good story.

When Sloane turns, Harper contemplates running after her. Pleading.

But she doesn’t have to.

“Mom already knows,” she says instead, curling her arm around Abby’s waist and tugging her close. “And if she knows, so does dad. She wouldn’t keep something like that from him, not if _not_ knowing about it could threaten his mayoral campaign. So, if you were thinking of making a scene, I’d think twice about it.”

Her sister slows, her perfectly straight hair settling on her shoulders.

“Good for you,” she says, her back tense, and Harper thinks there’s something off about her. More than usual.

“Sloane,” she says, making a split-second decision to be honest with her sister for the first time in years. “If there’s anything you want to talk about, you can tell me. I’m done trying to make mom and dad happy. You should be, too.”

Abby lays a kiss against Harper’s shoulder, clearly proud of her, and Harper holds her just that bit closer. She’s proud of herself, too.

Sloane snorts, but she doesn’t sound as mean as usual.

“Enjoy the rest of the party,” she says, but her back is a little less tense when she rounds the corner and starts to walk down the stairs. And whatever she had planned, Harper doesn’t think she’ll go through with it after all. Maybe now, after years of anger and resentment between them, Harper can let go of what’s been keeping her away from her sister.

“Tonight is just full of surprises,” Abby says, before finally entering the bathroom and tugging Harper in after her.

“Yeah,” Harper confirms, closing the door behind them, locking it, and tugging her girlfriend into a hug.

It feels a hell of a lot like a second chance, and Harper won’t squander it.

Not again.

**Author's Note:**

> well well well, how the turntables. bc let's be real...... someone as savvy as tipper would DEFINITELY know, right ??? RIGHT ?????
> 
> all mistakes are my own! no beta for this quick lil thing i cooked up. 
> 
> @andy nbandy, if you're HERE, pls realize i have NOT forgotten about you !! and i will GET TO IT ok !!! i promise


End file.
